<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>siomay dimsum by kimchleejjigae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536912">siomay dimsum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae'>kimchleejjigae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lepas kerja [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, M/M, but set after office hour, but they are workmate, kinda.., mundane escapade, narusasu - freefom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>antara stasiun sudirman dan mrt dukuh atas, mereka memilih seporsi panas siomay dan dimsum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lepas kerja [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090526</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>siomay dimsum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petang akhirnya datang. Mega kemerah-merahannya mencakupi lingkup dengan cukup. Menghangatkan tubuh-tubuh dingin dan kaku akibat seharian penuh duduk di bilik kubikal bersuhu dua puluh. Tapi apa mau dikata, semua demi masa tua yang bersahaja. Batin dua pemuda di umur seperempat abadnya. Bekerja di koorporasi, berdasi, dan wangi, orangtua mana yang tak bangga dengan perwujudan nyata dari kesuksesan nan bergengsi? Eksekutif muda katanya, tapi bagi kedua pemuda itu semua tak jauh dari kata membanggakan orangtua. Demi orangtua.</p><p> </p><p>"Jadi hari ini mau pulang naik KRL atau MRT?"</p><p> </p><p>Koorporasi yang menaungi dua pemuda tampan itu berada di kawasan Sudirman. Jangan tanya di gedung mana atau apa nama perusahaannya, yang jelas kalau ada dua lelaki tampan dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan hitam legam berjalan di pejalan kaki di daerah sana, bisa dipastikan itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Nah, kalian bisa tanya mereka langsung.</p><p>Kawasan Sudirman memang boleh dikatakan sebagai pusat pekerja. Banyak gedung koorporasi bermegah-megahan mulai dari yang swasta sampai BUMN. Seakan tahu kalau karyawan juga butuh hiburan, pusat perbelanjaan kelas atas menyempil di blok-blok tertentu di antara megahnya koorporasi berdiri. Menjajakan makanan sampai sandang ternama sebagai pemuas diri atau sekedar mengais validasi dalam strata sosial. Tidak ada yang tahu.</p><p>Perusahaan tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bekerja tak begitu jauh dari halte transjakarta juga stasiun MRT, jadi setiap hari mereka bisa berganti moda transportasi perjalanan pergi maupun pulang mengikuti kondisi. Kondisi hati maksudnya. Kalau salah satu dari keduanya sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik, mereka naik MRT. Tidak terlalu berdesakan dan masih berpotensi untuk dapat tempat duduk mengingat mereka berdua turun di stasiun kedua sebelum terakhir. Tapi kalau mereka masih bersemangat dan ingin wisata kuliner, KRL adalah pilihannya. Karena di depan Stasiun Sudirman banyak jajanan murah, kesukaan Naruto. Sasuke yang awalnya tak tergoda dengan jajanan pinggir jalan akhirnya mendeklarasikan kalau dimsum di sana enak, dan ia tak akan mengganti opsi jajanan lain meskipun Naruto menyebut seleranya membosankan.</p><p> </p><p>Padahal Naruto juga sama saja. Pacaran dengan Sasuke bertahun-tahun, apa tidak bosan?</p><p>Hm, mungkin itu pengecualian.</p><p> </p><p>"Aku mau dimsum."</p><p> </p><p>Telah diputuskan kalau mereka berdua akan pulang naik KRL hari ini.</p><p> </p><p>Di halte, tak hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang hendak naik transjakarta, ada juga beberapa teman kerja mereka dari divisi berbeda dari keduanya, ada juga pekerja dari koorporasi lain. Tak di kantor, tak di jalan, tak dimana pun, Naruto dan Sasuke selalu terlihat bersama. Entah siapa yang bucin pada siapa, orang kantor senang saja melihatnya. Walaupun awalnya banyak yang mengira Naruto yang tak bisa jauh dari Sasuke, tapi mereka sebenarnya sama saja. Sama-sama tak bisa jauh satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa dua sejoli itu telah bersama sejak SMA. Berlanjut ke bangku kuliah dengan almamater yang sama, sekarang mereka juga bekerja di tempat yang sama di divisi yang berbeda.</p><p>Terkadang, di benak Sasuke, bisa bersama terus dengan Naruto merupakan hal yang terlalu ajaib. Entah apa Naruto juga sering mengenang masa lalu, tapi di saat bersama tak bersuara namun tetap aman seperti sekarang, membiarkan diri sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, membuat Sasuke melakukan wisata ke masa lalu. SMA kelas dua merupakan masa dimana Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, pulang sekolah setelah rapat OSIS. Berlanjut di bangku kuliah, keduanya dipisahkan oleh gedung fakultas yang berbeda. Naruto dengan teknik informatikanya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan akuntansinya. Dan mereka berdua sepakat bahwa masa kuliah adalah masa sulit dalam hubungan mereka.</p><p>Semua bermula saat semester tiga. Sudah punya adik tingkat, aktif di himpunan, menyokong kegiatan fakultas, dan ikut jadi delegasi ke ragam acara yang dinaungi himpunan. Belum lagi kewajiban diri sebagai mahasiswa. Menyeimbangkan antara kuliah dan organisasi jadi pekerjaan rumah utama si organisatoris. Kesabaran dan kepecayaan selalu jadi ujian nomor satu mereka berdua. Bukan keduanya genit atau main dengan yang lain, tapi kesibukan yang berbeda buat mereka sulit bersua. Tak jarang masalah berakhir digantung di penghujung hari. Semester lima, Naruto terpilih jadi ketua himpunan dan Sasuke jadi asisten laboratorium. Keduanya makin tenggelam dalam peran, tak berkabar di penghujung hari jadi hal lumrah akhirnya.</p><p>Modal percaya dan mengerti, diam-diam ditanam dalam benak keduanya. Yakin kalau masih ada satu sama lain dalam diri masing-masing, yakin jika semua sudah stabil, mereka akan bertemu lagi di tengah. Bukan karena jengah atau lelah, tapi karena tahu apa itu rumah.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke selalu tertawa kecil dan menggeleng jika telah menamatkan film masa lalunya. Dasar anak-anak, batinnya. Gesturnya ditangkap sudut mata Naruto, "Eh? Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung. Dahinya berkerut bibirnya mengerucut.</p><p>Manik hitam Sasuke menyelami lekuk ekspresi Naruto, tenggelam dalam mata birunya kemudian. Biru yang indah seperti pasifik, makin lama kumelihat, makin dalam kutenggelam, batin Sasuke.</p><p>Tak lekas mendapat jawaban dan transjakarta mulai mendekat, Naruto menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Sasuke. Menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang tak Naruto ketahui. "Kamu ngelamun." Katanya sambil tertawa gemas. "Ayo, bus-nya udah dateng." Ajak Naruto yang menarik pergelangan pemuda berkulit ivory itu, kontras dengan dirinya yang beberapa tingkat lebih gelap.</p><p>Bus transjakarta pun melaju membawa penumpangnya ketujuan. Ramai di jam pulang dan berangkat ke kantor sudah jadi adat pekerja pusat kota. Gemerlap gedung bertingkat menghiasi kota Jakarta, setiap hari terasa seperti di karnaval. Meski sudah bekerja hampir tiga tahun di kawasan itu, Sasuke tak pernah bosan untuk takjub dengan keindahan gemerlap kota Jakarta.</p><p> </p><p>Bus transjakarta mulai jalan lambat-lambat. Sasuke membuang napas, oke mungkin pengecualian bagi yang satu ini; macet!</p><p> </p><p>Tiba di halte BNI 46, penumpang yang melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan KRL bergegas turun dan berjalan dari arah selatan pintu Stasiun Sudirman. Tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan dengan santai. Maklum sekarang hari jumat, besok akhir pekan. Mereka bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bertamasya sederhana menikmati jajanan makan pinggir jalan sampai waktu kereta terakhir menuju Bogor tiba.</p><p>Melewati terowongan sibuk yang lampunya berganti warna secara konstan, Naruto dan Sasuke malah berswafoto ria di sana. Ini ide Naruto tentu saja, Sasuke mana mau. Malu dia. Tapi pacarnya yang malu-maluin itu malah terus mengajaknya berfoto bahkan sekarang ia minta direkam dengan tiap lampu berganti gayanya juga berubah. Gaya Naruto yang konyol membuat Sasuke tertawa akhirnya, persetan dengan malu, besok malam minggu!</p><p>Mungkin bagi segelintir orang yang lewat dan melihat mereka menganggap kalau mereka adalah pasangan anyar. Masih seumur jagung. Masih menggebu-gebu dan spontan. Tapi memang beginilah jika kalian berpacaran dengan pria yang punya kantung energi super besar –baca: Naruto, semua momentum dibuat menyenangkan dan orang yang bersamanya pasti akan tertular menjadi bola bola pantul. Tak bisa diam, tak bisa berhenti.</p><p> </p><p>Puas dengan foto dan video yang sudah apik tersimpan di galeri, keduanya berjalan bersama menuju tempat jajanan pinggir jalan mangkal. Yap, di depan shelter ojek online. Di sana disediakan tempat duduk plastik yang dibawa mandiri oleh para pedagang. Sasuke seperti biasa memesan dimsum dan Naruto kali ini memesan siomai batagor. Tiga hari lalu si pirang memesan cimol kentang.</p><p>"Menurut kamu mana yang bagus buat diunggah ke instastori?" Fokus pada ponselnya, Naruto bertanya saat keduanya sudah duduk dan menunggu pesanan mereka datang.</p><p>Sasuke mengambil alih ponsel Naruto, kembali melihat hasil jempretannya juga jepretan Naruto. Semua terlihat bagus dan menyenangkan, menurutnya. Tapi ada yang membuat hatinya menghangat, pipinya bersemu merah jambu. Aduh, semoga Naruto tidak lihat! Batin Sasuke. Ia menunjukkan swafoto dirinya dengan Naruto, keduanya tampak tersenyum mengukir garis wajah yang sama. Kata orang, kalau wajah kita sama dengan pasangan berarti tandanya itu berjodoh. "Ini." Katanya.</p><p>Naruto langsung menanggapi, "Call!" dengan cengiran super lebarnya.</p><p>Setelah kegiatan unggah-mengunggah dan tak lupa menandai sang kekasih, piring dimsum Sasuke dan siomai batagor Naruto pun datang. Sambil menikmati hiruk pikuk Stasiun Sudirman, keduanya menikmati suapan pertama makanan mereka dengan khidmat.</p><p>"Mph! Kamu harus coba, yang, ini enak banget!" Kata Naruto hiperbolis sambil mengunyah siomai berbalur bumbu kacang, saus pedas, dan kecap manis.</p><p>"Kan aku udah pernah coba." Jawab Sasuke santai, menikmati olahan ikan sama seperti Naruto. Bedanya, bumbu pelengkap makanan Sasuke lebih light daripada Naruto.</p><p>"Bukan nyoba cuma satu suap, yang. Tapi satu porsi!" Jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.</p><p>Sasuke yang tak ambil pusing, lebih memilih mengunyah pelan dimsum berlumur saus miliknya. Derit kereta, pengumuman stasiun, mesin mobil motor, klakson, tapak kaki yang beradu dengan aspal jadi latar musik di telinganya. Setelah menelan dimsumnya, ia baru menanggapi, "Iya, next time aku beli satu porsi."</p><p>Naruto pun tersenyum puas sampai sudut-sudut bibirnya nyaris menyentuh mata, ia kemudian berseru heboh, "Pak, tambah kecap ya!"</p><p>Tentu saja, Naruto yang seperti ini, Naruto yang seperti apapun, adalah Naruto yang tetap jadi nomor wahid di hati Sasuke.</p><p>Perut kenyang, hati senang. Mereka pulang tepat pukul sembilan malam. Selip gurau tawa jadi penenang otot dan persendian yang mulai berontak. Sesekali yang pirang cium pipi buat yang hitam kesal dan malu bersamaan. Suasana stasiun yang mulai sepi, buat asyik mereka yang berpegangan bertautan. Tak ada yang benar-benar melihat, tak ada yang benar-benar peduli. Tepat jarum jam di angka satu, kereta menuju tujuan akhir Stasiun Depok tiba. Mereka naik masih dengan tautan di tangan, duduk berdampingan kemudian belum tiba di stasiun berikutnya, keduanya tertidur menyangga pada bahu dan kepala satu sama lain. []</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>